


Mascot!!! On Ice

by janada_bear



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hockey player!Victor, M/M, Multi, This is the hockey mascot au literally no one asked for, i read too many trash teen romances, more characters added as we go - Freeform, sorry :(, yuuri is still a figure skater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janada_bear/pseuds/janada_bear
Summary: Yuuri has a 'very' slight crush on his city OHL hockey captain. This captain happens to be Viktor Nikiforov, who also happens to be Yuuri's classmate in high school. Yuuri might also end up wearing a stupid poodle mascot costume to try and get close to him, while trying to maintain his dignity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello... its winter break and I can't bring myself to do anything productive, so this came out. This has been swimming in my head for a while. I'm not a good writer, but I wanted this to be a fanfic that exists, so I did it... Let me know if you think this is worth continuing. I haven't really bounced this idea off of anyone before and my writing is subpar at best. I hope someone can enjoy this though!
> 
> EDIT: A surprising number of people seem to enjoy this premise ;v; I'm very glad and thank you very much for your kind words! I'll be sure to stick the other stuff I write on here. I also have a tumblr where I have stuck my small drawings/ideas for this if you are interested: http://janada-bear.tumblr.com/post/155295763134/mascot-on-ice   
> They are very silly, but perhaps someone can extract joy from them.

Yuuri nervously wiped his forehead and tapped his left toepick against the rubber tiles of the surface surrounding the ice rink. Despite the cool air of the rink, he could feel warmth creep up his face. Why? Well…

A loud whistle blow from a weathered black Fox 40 whistle scared Yuuri out of his thoughts. He glared at Phichit who was snickering at his small jump from the surprise.

The coach harshly barked at the players, his voice thick with a Russian accent, “Off the ice boys! Practice is over.” The sound of skates scratching the battered ice and clattering of nylon hockey sticks filled the arena as the players made their way to the exit. Only the goalie remained a little while longer on the ice to help put away the goal net before the Zamboni hit the ice.

Chattering and joking with one another, the large group of players walked past Yuuri and Phichit. As usual, they were a bit early for figure skating practice, a result of Phichit’s insistence to be first on the freshly resurfaced ice after hockey practice. Yuuri had naturally agreed to always come with Phichit originally because he also enjoyed skating on fresh ice, but his reasons have changed substantially since their first visit. Much to Yuuri’s chagrin, Phichit would not shut-up about it.

“Yuuri, pst Yuuri,” Phichit elbowed Yuuri. “Look. Nikiforov can pull off helmet hair. Isn’t that insane?”

“Be quiet!” Yuuri hissed quietly at his friend. They were literally walking right past them! But holy Jesus, Phichit was right. After taking off his helmet, Viktor shook his head, effortlessly shaking his silver hair into something windswept and straight out of a magazine.

He turned slightly to talk to Yura. “You should be more careful with checking Yura. You are still too reckless. Last game you earned a penalty for…” Yuuri stopped listening – Jesus, and he was wiping his shiny brow now. He was equally mad and thankful for Viktor’s ability to look good regardless of circumstance.

“Yuuri!” Phichit elbowed him again, this time more urgently, shocking Yuuri back to the attention of his surroundings. Immediately, he realized Viktor’s eyes on him. He looked a little confused. _Oh shit, I was staring, wasn’t I? Wait, I’m still staring. Oh god, I should stop, but I don’t really want to? He has the most amazing blue eyes and great hair. How is that even genetically –_

Viktor chuckled, again startling Yuuri out of his daze, “Ahh figure skating practice, yes? I’m no expert, but you may want to tie your skate.” He pointed at Yuuri’s left foot with a heavily gloved hand. Yuuri squeaked in embarrassment, becoming red first from the realization of his untied skate, and again more red once he had realized he had squeaked. “Good luck!”, he said with a heart-shaped smile. Before joining the rest of the team who was a little ways ahead of him, sans Yura who was impatiently waiting for him, he patted Yuuri’s shoulder and winked. Yuuri was sure his heart stopped there and then. Yura growled, “Viktor, come on! We’re supposed to meet Grandpa after this!”

The pair left for the change rooms, leaving a shocked Yuuri and squealing Phichit. Phichit dragged Yuuri towards the benches, and the two sat on the first bench. Yuuri began tying his skates, almost robotically in fashion. “AHHHH! Yuuri! The Viktor totally just flirted with you. I mean sure you were a little weird staring at him, but like he was totally cool with that. Did you see his wink? And he touched you! Should I start planning the wedding?” Yuuri, still a little stunned at his interaction with Viktor, stared at the Zamboni making its way around the ice. “He’s definitely into you. You should ask him out.”

Yuuri groaned, “No Phichit, we’ve had this discussion before.” For some reason or another, Phichit was absolutely convinced that Yuuri and Viktor were perfect for each other, despite the latter of the pairing never acknowledging his presence until now. His support was sweet and appreciated, but certainly unfounded. “I was so weird. God, how long was a staring at him for? 30 seconds? 1 minute?”

“1 minute and 30 seconds actually, if we count the moment he stepped off the ice.”

Yuuri groaned again. “It was a pity pat then. My skate wasn’t even tied! Who does that? He pointed it out and laughed at me!”

Yuuri sunk his face into the palms of his hands. _Click_. Unperturbed by Yuuri’s despair, Phichit snapped a photo of his friend’s evolution into a sitting fetal position. “What are you doing?” Yuuri muffled from his hands, peeking between his fingers.

“Keeping documentation of your romantic progress. Even perceived failures are worth documenting.”

“Phichit, delete that photo.” Phichit held the phone out of Yuuri’s reach, forcing Yuuri to get up. By the time Yuuri did, however, Phichit was already making his way to the other side of the rink, running around in his skates expertly on the rubber matting.

“Make me!” The two proceeded to chase each other around the rink, and then the ice once the Zamboni disappeared back into the rink storage space. A compromise was eventually reached between the two (Phichit could keep the photo, but it must never see the light of day on SNS) and they began their warm-up before the rest of the figure skaters came.

 

* * *

 

 

Practice was rather uneventful, though Yuuri had managed to help a junior member, Minami, pull-off a complete triple axel without falling.

Minami cheerfully waved good-bye. “Thanks for today Yuuri-sensei!” Yuuri waved back. He gave up convincing Minami he was not worth idolizing a long time ago. Giving his skates a final wipe before putting on his red and white guards, he placed them into his bag along with the towel. As he got up, he noticed Phichit excitedly running towards him, a flyer in hand.

“Yuuri! Look! There is an opening for the mascot for our city OHL team!” Curious, Yuuri grabbed the flyer from Phichit’s hand.

WANTED: PELHAM POODLES MASCOT. MUST BE COMPETENT SKATER. TRYOUTS/INTERVIEWS NEXT WEEK. SEND RESUME TO FOLLOWING EMAIL: baronovskya.lilia@hatesurink.com

“You would 100% fit the role! Didn’t you want practice skating in front of crowds? You could totally use this as practice. It’s only for the home games, so it won’t interfere with practice, and you can totally have me sub in when you need to be off for competitions. The pay is great too!” Phichit winked, “And… you could get closer to Viktor.”

Yuuri blushed heavily at the thought. “Phichit, this is ridiculous. Why don’t you take the job?”

“Umm because I just got hired at the pet store and I definitely don’t want to wear a gross and heavy mascot suit of a poodle.” And he thought Yuuri wanted to?? “Come on… $300 a game Yuuri and I know you’ve been eyeing for some new skating blades.” Now Phichit was just playing dirty. It was true – Yuuri wanted to try out the new blades with crossing support. He heard that they helped with jumps, something he struggled with at times even without his horrible nerves.

“I’ll think about it…” Yuuri tucked the flyer into the front pocket of his bag.

“Great! Now lets get back and finish that math assignment. You have to help me with that last integral; I can’t figure out the answer…”

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a figure skater, though I do watch it on TV. I am also NOT a hockey player, though I watch it on TV. Hahah... let me know if you think there are any mistakes.
> 
> Thank you for reading ;v;


End file.
